We seek to understand the development of self-regulation during early childhood at all levels from the genetic to behavioral. We have isolated a neural system that appears to underlie a broad range of cognitive and emotional regulatory activities. We now seek to determine the precursors of this system in infancy and to see how well they predict regulatory efficiency during childhood. We are also interested to determine how attention training influences these developments both at age 4 and 7.